Halloween Wizard
|appear = Terror Tales of the Park|image = Halloween_Wizard.jpg}}The Halloween Wizard is a character featured in "In the House". He serves as the main antagonist of that episode. Description The Halloween Wizard is the name of a very elderly, grey-robed, dark, magical wizard. He lives inside of a large, supposedly haunted mansion, which was egged by Rigby due to him turning off the light and not responding when being asked by Rigby to give him candy in "Terror Tales of the Park". He later lurked around Pops's House and used his dark magic to turn Rigby into a nice-looking house. Later that night when it was dark, Muscle Man was on the porch and then saw him driving his car to the front of the house. Muscle Man tells him to change Rigby back and to get out of there, as well as loading his shotgun telling him not to ask twice. The Halloween Wizard then teases him and asks Muscle Man if he has any clever jokes about his mom, Muscle Man tells him not to talk about his mom so he starts firing in random directions, to no avail. Everyone else watches him shooting the gun but Muscle Man, gets knocked over. The wizard then drags him across the grass, yelling and holding his gun up in the air while being dragged and fires the gun a few more times before he goes into the woods. Mordecai, shocked, asks if they saw that. Then there's knocking on the door, it opens and it's Muscle Man who has had his skin ripped off, showing only muscle (inferring that the Wizard had skinned him). Muscle Man says, "I told you I was ripped," then falls over and dies after that and scares the others then the phone rings. Hi Five Ghost goes to answer it, after Skips tells him not to, and answers the phone saying, "Hello?." The wizard then says "Good-bye!" and sucks him into the phone and turns him into liquid that squirts onto Mordecai and Skips. Mordecai is then knocked unconscious when the wizard throws him against the bookshelf. Benson and Pops see this and they both scream and run into different rooms. Then the wizard breaks Skips' crossbow and the wizard throws Skips into the chimney and burns him. Then he goes to the bathroom and pulls back the curtains for the shower and finds Benson and says, "What's up, Gumball?." Benson then screams and gets flushed down the toilet. Then, Pops is on the bed terrified and the wizard comes in and Pops fires a rock at the wizard with his slingshot but misses and the wizard picks him up, drags him on the ceiling, and puts him in the closet which falls over, then disappears. Rigby is scared and asks if anyone was there. Mordecai then wakes up and tells him that he won't let anything happen to him, but the wizard decapitates him. Then Rigby finds out that Mordecai has died and he says sorry to the wizard. Then the wizard comes and gives Rigby his punishment by throwing eggs at him. Then Rigby becomes angry because the wizard turned him into a house and killed everyone so he can egg him.The wizard then drowns him in a giant raw egg. It is revealed that it was just a story that Rigby told. Muscle Man then makes fun of his story saying that it was weak and that his story about wrecking cars in a pit was way better. But Rigby says that "that's not it" and turns out to be the wizard who disguised himself as Rigby. Everyone else is freaked out and screams as the wizard finishes the episode by saying, "Happy Halloween!" Personality Halloween wizard is extremely anti-social and insane to the point of psycopathy, which was evident when he was shown murdering the Park employees in increasingly gruesome ways. The old wizard seeks no company aside from his cat and will ignore anyone who knocks at his door. However, anyone who makes the mistake of offending the sorcerer, even in the slightest, will suffer his wrath. He is extremely vengeful, being obsessed with exacting revenge upon those who cross him, and anyone who tries to stop him will earn his dislike and suffer at his hands as well. He is also highly sadistic, which is evident by his painfully gruesome and/or even ghastly methods of killing off the main characters. He's also very petty and senile, having turned Rigby into a house and killing his friends just to egg him back, an act of infantility that even the vain and foolishard racoon thought to be disgusting. Powers and Abilities Despite his old age and insanity, the Halloween Wizard is one of the most powerful villains to appear in Regular Show. While several characters, objects, and even mundane situations in the show displayed some sort of supernatural skill, Halloween Wizard shows to be powerful enough to turn Rigby into a house, kill all the other main characters with ease (even the undead Hi Five Ghost), levitate, and shapeshift. He also seems to be immune to physical assault, as he showed no injury after Muscle Man shot him several times (though it's possible that he healed or that Muscle Man simply missed him). Appearance He has a faded grey robe, a long scraggly grey beard, a mustache, brown sandals, and a wizard hat. He also has red eyes and, later in the episode, long fingernails. Trivia *He appears similar to the Wizard, only he is more elderly and wears a red robe instead of a blue one. He is also seen wearing flip flops. *He is credited as "Wizard," but his official name is still "Halloween Wizard" because "Wizard" is what the Wizard is credited as. *He is also credited as "Wind," such as when Muscle Man got off of Rigby's (as a house) porch. *He only appears in Terror Tales of the Park due to him being named Halloween Wizard. *He is considered the most powerful and sadistic antagonist in the Regular Show series, but considering that this is a Halloween tale, Rigby's imagination could have made him that way. *His voice and murderous one-liners seem to be inspired by Freddy Krueger from "A Nightmare on Elm Street." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Male Characters